Because He Stayed
by toumeiillusion
Summary: Charlie just wants him in his life. He wants him around all the time. He didn't expect it would end up like this, but he's not complaining. I mean, if he wants to kiss him then there's nothing wrong with that. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit]


If Charlie was entirely honest, the real reason he visited Washington Heights so much was because of Usnavi and not because of the coffee or the culture. He knew he had a crush on him when he first saw him. The moment one of the girls went to ask for directions back to the train and he looked over at them, Charlie's heart beat straight out of his chest. There was no getting away from it. He never thought that he would like a boy but there he stood, a show of spindly limbs and a teenage awkwardness most men grew out of. He had no doubt that his parents would disapprove of him with anyone less than upper middle class but Charlie could care less. Usnavi was absolutely perfect to him, beautiful in every way, and he would give anything to be with him.

That was probably why he was trying to drag Usnavi back to his house at nine o'clock at night while his parents were out of state on a visit to the grandparents. Even if it was for just one night and it never happened again, he wanted Usnavi in his world. He wanted to give him something special, something he might not get again. He wanted to spoil him.

"C'mon! We don't even have to sleep in the same room. I have like… Three guest rooms. You can use any of them you want to. It'll be nice. I promise!"

"I can't just leave Sonny alone for the night, though. What if he-"

"Abuela can handle it, can't she? Please, Usnavi? I can get you back early too." Charlie looked up at him with shining eyes and the best pout he could muster, trying to convince him by just being cute. If this is what it took, then he would do it. He saw Usnavi falter just a little and sigh, reaching out and ruffling his hair. Charlie immediately knew he won and grinned, throwing his arms around him with a shout of joy.

"Hell yeah! C'mon, c'mon! We gotta get on the train then."

[]

He wasn't expecting their lips to crash together like that. Of all the things Charlie considered might have happened when he finally got Usnavi over, kissing wasn't one of them. Not that he was complaining. He melted into it the moment Usnavi leaned in further, letting him do what he wanted to and putting an arm loosely around his waist.

They pulled back slowly, Charlie taking in a deep breath and eyes fluttering like he was trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this. He could see the shy smile on Usnavi's face, the way he was blushing more than he'd ever seen him do around Vanessa, and he loved it. He loved that it was because of him, that it was for him.

"Navi, can-"

"Yeah," he said softly, leaning back into him slowly. Charlie made the contact, pulling him close and humming quietly. His eyes closed and he relished very feeling he had. The flips in his tummy, the way his brain seemed to slow down, how Usnavi's rough lips felt again his soft ones. For a moment, everything felt absolutely wonderful and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Charlie started to lean back, pulling Usnavi with him, trying not to break the kiss but get him just a little bit closer to him. It wouldn't be enough, it would never be enough, but it would do. Feeling him close enough to touch all of his body with his would be just enough. When they were both laying back on the couch, Charlie pulled away and stared up at him.

"I have wanted that for so long. I can't even tell you how many times I've dreamt about it…"

"You had dreams about kissing me?" Usnavi asked quietly, just barely above a whisper. Charile nodded and ran his fingertips over his face, starting at his cheek then crossing over his nose and running over his lips. He giggled softly when he noticed how much touching his facial hair tickled.

Usnavi smiled down at him, blush deepening, and leaned forward to nuzzle into Charlie's neck. He let out a content sigh, closing his eyes. "I thought it was just me."

Charlie glanced at him, lazily starting to play with his hair. Knowing that Usnavi had wanted it too made him feel a little less ridiculous for thinking about it so often.

"Does this mean we get to do it more often?"

"Only if you'll date me," Charile said with a small grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, mi amor."


End file.
